headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Hive
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = Raccoon City | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Resident Evil | poi = Dining Hall B; Lab 13; Loading Bay B; Red Queen Chamber; Utility tunnel | 1st = Resident Evil (2002) }} The Hive is the name of a fictional laboratory research facility featured in the Resident Evil film franchise. It served as the provincial setting of the first film in the series, Resident Evil. Description The Hive was a top-secret scientific research facility owned by the Umbrella Corporation. It specialized in bio-weaponry and was located in a massive underground facility just outside of Raccoon City. Entrance to the Hive was gained through an above-ground safe house mansion, which served as a security point and cover facility for Umbrella's secret operations. A hidden lift within the facility brought staff members to a rail station that descended more than half a mile underground. The Hive facility itself consisted of multiple levels and included a cargo bay station, numerous laboratories, a central computer chamber, and a utility corridor. Scientists working at the Hive had developed a biological agent known as the T-Virus. The T-Virus had the ability to reanimate dead tissue, transforming humans as well as animals into undead versions of their living selves. A scientist working on the T-Virus named Lisa conspired with an Umbrella agent named Alice to steal a sample of the T-Virus with the intent of exposing Umbrella's operations to the world. Another agent named Spence Parks, who had been romantically involved with Alice, learned of this plan, and wanted to steal the virus himself. However, Spence only wanted to sell the virus to the highest bidder, regardless of any potential fallout. Spence used his Umbrella credentials to access the Hive laboratories. He stole a sample of the T-Virus, but to cover his tracks, he released another sample of the toxin in the facility, prompting the computer mainframe to lock down the entire lab. Parks escaped with the samples, but the Red Queen A.I. sealed off the infected areas, leaving all of the scientists behind to die. It then released a nerve agent into the non-infected areas of the base, including the above-ground mansion, rendering everyone else unconscious. When the Umbrella Corporation learned of this incident, they sent a team in to inspect the facility. They found an agent named Alice, who had suffered amnesia as a side-effect of the nerve gas. They also found a man named Matt Addison, who was the brother of the woman that Alice had been conspiring with to expose Umbrella. They eventually came upon Spence Parks as well, who now also suffered from amnesia. The group took the train to the lower levels of the Hive, but by now, the entire facility had been overrun with zombies, created due to exposure from the T-Virus. They also encountered a pack of undead doberman's who had likewise been infected. Another threat came in the form of a mutant experiment dubbed a licker. The group fought their way through the facility, taking on not only the undead, but also the Red Queen's defense systems. Nearly everyone in the group lost their lives. Alice and Matt were the only ones to succeed in finding the antivirus and making it back to the mansion. However, Addison was injured by the licker and was now infected. An Umbrella Hazmat team entered the mansion and took the injured Matt Addison, with instructions to bring him to the Nemesis Program. Alice was to taken to an Umbrella-owned hospital in Raccoon City. Resident Evil (2002) Points of Interest ; Loading Bay B: This was where the train disembarked after bringing staff members down to the lower levels of the Hive from the above-ground mansion site. After stealing a case containing the antivirus samples, Spence Parks abandoned the other survivors and made his way to the cargo bay in the hopes of escaping on the train. The artificial intelligence known as the Red Queen, opened a door, allowing a mutant creature known as a licker access to the area. The licker attacked Spence, infecting him with the T-Virus. Later, Alice and Matt Addison made their way to the cargo area where Alice found the infected Spence Parks and finished him off. They boarded the train, but unfortunately, the licker followed them. ; Lab 13: The research laboratories served as the main facilities in the Hive. It was here that the T-Virus was created and tested. One of the researchers, Lisa Addison secretly conspired with an Umbrella agent named Alice to expose Umbrella's bio-weapons projects, but this tactic failed when Alice's lover, Spence Parks, entered the facility to steal a sample of the virus. To cover his tracks, he released another sample, which went airborne, forcing the base's A.I. to lock down the laboratories. The sprinkler systems activated flooding all of the labs. All of the researchers were left behind to die. They were ultimately infected by the T-Virus and turned into undead zombies. ; Red Queen Chamber: This was where the central processing station of the artificial intelligence known as the Red Queen was located. Alice, Matt Addison and Rain Ocampo made their way here while trying to escape from a horde of zombies. The Red Queen appeared before them as an avatar and sealed them in the room. A soldier named Chad Kaplan succeeded in releasing them however. ; Utility tunnel: The utility corridor was located in the deepest levels of the Hive and served as the conduit for all of the base's electrical, gas and water needs. It provided access to the train in the cargo bay as well as the various elevators to take staff members to the laboratory facilities. Alice, Matt Addison, Rain Ocampo, Spence Parks and Chad Kaplan had to fight their way through the utility corridor to get to the Red Queen Chamber. To avoid the zombies, they had to scale the upper rigging of the corridor, which became severely damaged in the fight, and nearly cost Kaplan his life. Staff Researchers * Anna Bolt * Johnny-Wayne Carlson * Mariano Rodriguez * Sam Isaacs Internal staff * Ella Fontaine * Lisa Addison * Mister Grey * Mister Red * Mister White * Ms. Gold Special Forces * Alfonso Warner * Chad Kaplan * J.D. Salinas * James Shade * Olga Danilova * Rain Ocampo * Vance Drew Others * Alice Abernathy * Clarence * Matt Addison * Red Queen * Spence Parks Notes * The Hive redirects to this page. * The exact location of Raccoon City is never made clear in either the video game or the movie franchise. It is known to be located somewhere in the Midwestern United States. * In the Resident Evil video game series, the mansion above the Hive is referred to as the Arklay Mansion. In the film however, it is not given a proper name. Diagnostic readouts refer to it only as the mansion. * Scenes of the Hive were filmed at Studio Berlin Adlershof in Berlin, Germany. The Reichstag subway tunnel in Berlin was used to film the underground railway scenes. See also External Links * The Hive at the Resident Evil Wiki References ----